Un beau nowel
by mimiangel974
Summary: Si tu as envie de lire une petite histoire d'amûuuuuure entre Harry et Draco ben ce petit OS est pour toi. Pas de résumé sinon ça dévoile toute l'histoire. Donc voilà Une petite review à la fin assassine où pas ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur


_Te voilà pénétrant dans le monde des rêves bleus où les oiseaux chantent, le ciel et bleu et où le mot « méchant » n'a pas de signification. A toi qui aime les mièvreries, vient te noyer dans cette histoire pleine de petit cœur qui s'entrechoque pour en créer des milliers. Toi adepte des Harlequins et des love story cette histoire et pour toi. Bon voyage aux pays des douces rêveries. _

_PS : Prévoie un sac en plastique où cas ou tu vomis devant tout ses bons sentiments Et des œillères pour ne pas regarder les fautes d'orthographes et grammaire qui sont mes grandes copines (Désolée)_

* * *

Harry était dans un état de nerf qui le rendait exécrablement de mauvaise humeur. On était déjà le 23 décembre et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le cadeau qu'il allait offrir à son filleul. Il était quand même incroyable que tous les libraires de Londres se retrouvent en rupture de stock pour un livre pour enfant. Il avait promis à son filleul de cinq ans que le père noël lui rapporterait le « fameux » livre de cet auteur Moly Dacrafe dont il était totalement fan. Evidemment, Hermione était persuadé qu'il avait le livre depuis dès mois, bien caché dans un placard en hauteur du Square Grimmaurd. Hélas, deux fois hélas, ça aurait été le cas s'il, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas dit ça juste pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Le pire c'est qu'il s'était promis de le faire avant le mois de Décembre mais à force de repousser l'échéance et bien il se retrouvait à l'avant-veille de Noël sans le fameux livre. Ron assis en face de son bureau compatissait avec un sourire ironique à son malheur.

-Harry je ne comprends pas, dit Ron au bout du centième soupir de colère que poussait son ami. On se connait depuis assez longtemps tout les trois pour savoir que quand Hermione dis quelque chose vaut mieux l'écouter et le faire tout de suite. Elle à toujours raison.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Le même regard que son travail d'Auror avait aiguisé et rendu redoutable au fil des années mais cela n'impressionnait nullement Ron. Il connaissait Harry depuis trop longtemps pour cela.

-Tu crois que tu m'aides là. Hermione va m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de SA vie et ton fils sera tellement déçu que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Tu es sur d'avoir fait toutes les librairies ?

-Oui, certain, fit Harry désespéré le front collé sur le rebord de son bureau. Un libraire à même failli tomber d'une crise de rire quand je lui ai dit que je voulais le dernier exemplaire du livre de Moly Dacrafe. Cette femme est tellement populaire que ces livres se vendent comme des petits pains. Arty va être tellement déçu. Il est tellement fan. Je suis un parrain indigne.

-Quand tu auras fini de pleurer sur ton sort, Potter, tu pourras peut-être t'occuper de moi, dit une voix trainante à la porte du bureau.

Harry s'asséna quelques coups sur le front avec le rebord de son bureau murmurant pour que seul Ron l'entende la façon dont ses poings aimeraient s'occuper de lui. Il avait presque oublié son rendez-vous avec Malefoy. Comme tous les ans, a peu près à la même période, depuis la chute de Voldemort, Harry devait avoir un rendez-vous d'a peu près une heure avec sa seigneurie Malefoy. Quand la Grande Guerre fut fini tout les fidèles de Voldemort furent mit en prison et ceux qui avait retourné leur veste au dernier moment avait été mis à l'épreuve pour 6 ans. Ce qui était le cas de Malefoy dont il avait hérité du dossier quand il avait repris le poste d'Auror de son prédécesseur parti à la retraite. Ainsi, tous les ans, Malefoy se devait de se présenter devant lui et rendre compte de ses faits pendant l'année.

-Bon vieux, on se voit plus tard, dit Ron.

Harry émit un son guttural que Ron prit pour un « Oui », il se leva et laissa Harry seul avec Malefoy. Harry senti plus qu'il ne vit Malefoy s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de celle ou se tenait Ron quelques secondes plus tôt. Toujours la tête contre le bois de son bureau, il inspira un bon coup et s'assit correctement. Il fit apparaitre le dossier de Malefoy sans un mot ni un regard vers son vis-à-vis. Il tourna d'une lenteur agaçante les pages du dossier. Cela était inutile, il connaissait le dossier de Malefoy par cœur. Il faut dire qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à l'étudier quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Pas que la vie de Malefoy l'intéressait, mais quand il n'avait rien d'autre a faire, il le feuilletait. Ainsi, il savait qu'après la guerre, il avait vendu le manoir Malefoy et s'était acheter un appartement confortable dans Kensington un quartier moldu chic de Londres. Il savait qu'il ne travaillait pas et vivait sur son héritage qui, il ne pouvait le cacher, le lui permettait.

-Tu pourrais activer le mouvement, Potter, fit Malefoy agacé sortant Harry de ses pensées. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Malheureusement, d'après ton dossier Malefoy, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. Il semblerait que si. Tu n'as pas de travail, pas de hobbies. Rien. Je me demande même si avant chaque visite que tu fais ici, tu n'es pas obliger d'enlever à coup de baguette tout le limon qui doit s'incruster sur toi.

-En quoi cela te regarde, Potter.

Malefoy s'enfonça dans le fauteuil est ce mis à regarder les photos sur le mur à coté de lui. Harry fut totalement étonner par la réaction de celui-ci. Il c'était attendu, préparé, à des piques, des mouvements d'humeur et peut être même une petite dispute où ils en viendraient aux mains. En gros, comme tout les ans. Mais là le manque d'énergie manifeste de Malefoy pour leurs sempiternels dispute mettait Harry plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Bien, dit Harry coupant ses propres pensées. Je crois que comme d'habitude ton dossier ne contient aucune faille. Tu vas pouvoir y aller

Malefoy se leva sans un mot mais s'arrêta devant la porte.

-C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, dit il.

Harry le regarda étonné. Il réfléchit un instant et comprit là où il voulait en venir. La mise à l'épreuve était finie. Il n'aurait plus à revenir, l'année prochaine.

-Ca fait six ans, dit simplement Malefoy.

Harry senti son estomac se nouer pour une raison inconnu tandis qu'il ne pouvait quitter Malefoy des yeux. Il cru voir un semblant de rictus se former sur le visage pâle de l'ex-serpentard et il cru entendre au moment où celui-ci partait un : « Adieu ! » murmuré.

Il était déjà 21 heures passé quand Harry avait enfin émergé de la paperasse qui c'était accumulé sur son bureau. Sur un coup de tête, il avait décidé de mettre ses papiers en ordre de ranger son bureau et de mettre ses dossiers à jour. Le travail avait été fait. Il était content de lui mais totalement exténué. Il appela l'ascenseur et attendit. Les bureaux étaient totalement vides à cette heure de la nuit. Cela lui semblait étrange. Il était tellement habitué à entendre rire et discuté et parfois crier que se silence soudain était presque oppressant. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta la voix froide de la femme annonçant l'étage résonna dans le couloir. Une personne de l'entretient magique sorti poussant un charriot saluant Harry au passage. Harry hésita quelques instant quand il vit qui d'autre était dans l'ascenseur. Draco Malefoy se tenait nonchalamment contre une des parois de l'ascenseur et admirer un point au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci se frappa mentalement, d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'un centième de seconde de faiblesse devant lui. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais remarqué a quel point cet ascenseur était étroit. Ses épaules touchaient presque celle de Malefoy. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il était entrain de … en train de … en train de stresser, de paniquer même. Il stressait à cause de Malefoy. Qu'elle blague. Il ne pouvait pas stresser ni même paniquer a cause de se gominer décolorer. C'était stupide. C'était même inimaginable, impensable. Un bruit sourd et l'arrêt brutal de l'ascenseur stoppa ses pensées. Là, paniquait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il plus pour lui-même que pour avoir une véritable réponse.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, Potter, je ne suis pas magicien, répondit Malefoy

Harry le regarda sceptique.

-C'est une façon de parler, fit Malefoy avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Je sais, Malefoy, se que je me demande c'est comment connais tu cette expression ?

-Pour l'instant Potter se que je me demande c'est pourquoi l'ascenseur ne descend plus.

Malefoy s'avança et pressa le bouton d'ouverture des portes.

-On est coincé entre deux étages, dit-il quand la moitié de la porte de l'ascenseur fut ouverte. L'interstice entre la porte et le prochaine étage et trop petit pour qu'aucun de nous deux y passe. C'est à des moments comme celui-ci que je regrette qu'on ne puisse plus transplaner dans l'enceinte du Ministère. NOM D'UN PETIT BONHOMME EN PAPIER, s'écria Malefoy quand la porte de l'ascenseur failli lui coupé le bras en se refermant d'un coup sec.

-Nom d'un petit bonhomme en papier, répéta Harry interloqué. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous du vrai Draco Malefoy ? Mais enfin, depuis quand tu te molduise Malefoy ?

-Potter pour ta gouverne je ne me terre pas chez moi en attendant que les fleurs poussent, malgré se que tu peux croire. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ma « molduisation » comme tu dis te semble plus inquiétante que notre situation actuel.

-Parce que tant que je pense à la façon dont un démon à pu se faire posséder par un autre démon je ne pense pas que nous sommes enfermé dans un petit habitacle, très petit et qui semble se rétrécir de seconde en seconde. Et à me demander si on aura assez d'oxygène pour survivre jusqu'à se qu'on se sorte de là, répondit Harry à bout de souffle.

-Oh mon dieu, Potter me dis pas que t'es claustrophobe ? Demanda Malefoy en se retournant.

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai t'es claustro, geignît Malefoy.

-Rassure toi je ne m'évanouirais pas comme une donzelle dans tes bras.

-Encore heureux, tiqua le blond. Parce que ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer le remake de « La Belle aux Bois Dormant »

Harry resta bouche bée et si cela avait été possible cette bouche aurait raclé le sol. L'étonnement du brun n'échappa pas à Malefoy qui eut un rire narquois.

-Je crois que tu as raison Potter je me molduise. On n'a plus qu'à attendre ici que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher.

-Malefoy, c'est la fin, fit remarquer Harry. Tu es un vrai moldu à présent. Envoyer un patronus à quelqu'un ne t'as même pas traversé l'esprit.

-J'espèrais simplement que tu ferais ton boulot Potter, railla t-il. Tu es le « Sauveur », alors sauve nous.

Harry allait répondre mais préféra s'abstenir. Il fit un patronus qu'il envoya pour prévenir Ron de la situation.

Chacun assis à une extrémité de l'ascenseur, essayait par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas regarder l'autre. Harry commençait sérieusement à désespéré. Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'il avait envoyé le patronus à Ron, il aurait déjà dû se trouver là. Harry commençait à avoir chaud. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et déboutonna deux boutons de sa chemise. Malefoy le regardait faire avec un drôle d'air. Il ne préféra pas relever. Il était déjà passablement énervé par le retard de Ron alors il ne voulait pas provoquer un nouveau conflit. C'était lui, ou il faisait réellement une chaleur insupportable dans cet ascenseur. Il étouffait. Il tira sur le col de sa robe de sorcier mais rien n'y fit. Son cœur s'emballait et il ressentait une sensation bizarre au creux de l'estomac. Il avait de plus en plus de mal a faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Il se détourna pour ne pas que Malefoy se rende compte de son malaise. Mais c'est ça qui l'alerta.

-Potter, qu'est-ce tu me fais là ? Demanda t-il.

Harry évita son regard et murmurant un vague « T'occupes ». Sa respiration c'était encore accéléré.

-Potter, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Malefoy en s'agenouillant à coté de lui.

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre. L'air lui manquait. Il avait besoin d'air. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

-Potter, dit Malefoy en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il faut que tu te calmes. Ca va aller, OK ? Ils vont venir nous chercher, t'inquiète pas.

Malefoy sorti sa baguette et fit apparaitre un sac en papier marron. Il le plaça sur la bouche d'Harry.

-Respire, là dedans, lui conseilla Malefoy. Essaie de te calmer. Allez Harry calme toi.

Il le regarda, étonné. Malefoy, l'avait appelé Harry et essayait de l'aider ? Le pire dans tout ça c'est que sa voix l'apaiser. Malefoy resté face à lui, le rassurant, massant parfois ses épaules quand il ne savait plus quoi dire. Harry l'observa attentivement. Des mèches blondes barraient son front, ses yeux gris argent étaient d'une couleur intense. Harry reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale. Il se rendait réellement compte à présent des mains sur ses épaules et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il ne c'était pas aperçut que Draco avait cessé tout mouvement, toute parole et qu'Harry avait retiré le sac de sa bouche. Sa respiration était normal et il ne pouvait cesser de fixait les lèvres de Draco. Il ne sut pas vraiment lequel des deux avait bougé en premier. Au début, c'était plus un contact qu'un baiser. Ils se cherchaient. Draco avait remonté ses mains vers le visage Harry et celui-ci ne put contenir un soupir de bien être. Leur baiser s'approfondit encore devenant presque violent. S'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée. La robe de Draco s'envola et tendit que leurs langues exploraient la bouche de l'autre, leurs mains se débattaient contre les boutons de pantalon et de chemise.

-Harry ? Harry tu es là ? Cria quelqu'un au dessus de l'ascenseur.

Draco et Harry, haletant, se séparèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Reboutonnant leurs chemises, ajustant leurs pantalons et réenfilant leurs robes de sorcier, très vite.

-Harry, c'est Ron, tu es là ?

-Oui, Ron, cria Harry en évitant le regard de Draco. On est là. On est coincé.

-On ? Tu n'es pas tout seul ?

-Malefoy est avec moi

Il entendit Ron parler avec quelqu'un.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas on va vous sortir de là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Draco purent voir la lueur du jour. Harry aurait voulu dire quelque chose à Draco mais rien ne sortait. Il se sentait gêné par se qui s'était passé. Il se fit interpellait par Ron qui lui rapporta comment il avait du d'abord se débarrasser d'Arthur junior avant de pouvoir venir à son secours. Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite le récit sur Arty, il se retourna pour apercevoir Draco une dernière fois mais il avait déjà transplané.

-Regarde, regarde, regarde parrain, cria un éclair roux en sautant dans les bras d'Harry.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Harry prit dans ses mains l'objet que son filleul lui tendait. C'était la miniature animé d'un garçon aux cheveux noir et aux grands yeux d'un vert perçant. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

-C'est maman qu'il me l'a animé, continua l'enfant tout excité. C'est Pyter Hartor. J'espère que le père noël n'oubliera pas de m'apporter son livre. Maman m'a dit qu'elle me le lirait dès que le père noël me l'aura apporté. Et c'est se soir que le père noël passe. Mais il faut que je dorme sinon il ne passera pas. Je suis tellement content, c'est la seule chose que je veux.

-Arrête d'harceler ton parrain et va jouer, dit Hermione en prenant Arty des bras d'Harry pour le poser par terre.

Harry regarda son filleul se diriger vers sa chambre en sautillant serrant son jouet dans ses bras.

-On lui a acheté tout la collection Pyter Hartor pour noël, les amis de Pyter, le château de Pyter, j'en passe et des plus cher, dit Hermione en préparant du café. Heureusement que tu lui as déjà acheté le dernier livre parce qu'aujourd'hui il est quasiment introuvable, si se n'est pas totalement. Alors, il parait que tu es resté coincé dans l'ascenseur avec Malefoy, c'est un miracle que vous…Harry sa va ? Demanda t-elle en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'Arty était parti dans sa chambre. Tu es tout pâle.

-Hein…euh…non…ça va. Je suis désolée Hermione, j'ai oublié quelques chose. Je reviens.

-Mais…mais…bégaya t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne serai pas en retard pour le diner, cria t-il en claquant la porte.

Harry refit toutes les librairies de Londres sans exception, il transplana même dans plusieurs régions d'Angleterre mais rien. Avec les fêtes tout le monde c'était rué sur se maudit bouquin et toute les librairies d'Angleterre était en rupture de stock. Du jamais vu pour un livre pour enfant. Harry était dépité. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Hermione ? Comment allait-il réagir à la déception d'Arty ? Son cœur se serra. Il transplana au ministère où il avait caché le reste des cadeaux pour la famille Weasley et Hermione. Il préférait cacher les cadeaux dans son bureau le seul endroit où Ron, du moins l'espérait-il, n'allait pas fouiller. Il prit le sachet caché dans le casier sans fond de son bureau et s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua un petit paquet posé sur son bureau. Il prit la carte qui l'accompagné et lut :

_Personne ne mérite d'être indigne_

_Joyeux Noël_

Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit, un livre en reliure de cuir, le titre était frappé : Pyter Hartor : livre V. Il n'en revenait pas le livre était même signé de l'auteur. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais qui avait bien pu ? Il réfléchit un instant qui aurait pu savoir qu'il avait promis se livre à son filleul. Qui avait pu entendre qu'il était un parrain indigne ? Il n'y avait que Ron et lui quand il…

-Bonsoir, M'sieur Potter, salua l'homme de l'entretien magique en passant devant sa porte, coupant le fil des pensées d'Harry.

Il le salua vaguement. Tout s'éclaira, soudain, dans son esprit. Mais comment avait-il réussi ? Comment avait il pu le trouver ? Harry sourit et quelques heures plus tard le béni mentalement quand il vit son filleul au bord de l'hystérie quand il découvrit le livre.

-Harry, comment as-tu réussi à trouver le livre ? Demanda Ron quand Arty se fut endormi avec le livre dans les mains. Une édition limitée en plus.

-On me l'a obtenu, répondit Harry évasif.

-Eh bien tu pourras baiser les pieds de la personne qui te l'a obtenu.

Harry eut un rictus pensif.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva vers une heure de l'après-midi. Il avait aidé les Weasley à tout rangé et était parti de chez eux vers les trois heures du matin. Aujourd'hui, il comptait faire comme tous les ans, il irait se recueillir sur les tombes des personnes qui lui étaient cher et cela aller sans doute lui prendre tout le reste de l'après-midi. Et quand à vingt une heures il quitta la tombe de ses parents, il transplana directement à Kensington. Harry resta interdit de très longues minutes devant la porte de l'appartement. Il inspira, prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. A l' instant où sa main s'abattit sur la lourde porte en bois il regretta son geste. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il aurait du se contenter de lui envoyé un hibou de remercîment et c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit pour se rendre chez lui à cette heure. Il n'est sans doute même pas chez lui. C'est noël, il doit être… Avec qui peut-il être ? Peut-être passe t-il noël avec un homme ? C'est vrai, il n'avait échangé qu'un baiser. C'était dans le feu de l'action, il était stressé, paniqué. Il a juste dû vouloir le rassurer. Ou est-ce lui qui c'était jeter sur lui ? Il n'était plus très sur de ce qui s'était passé avant le baiser. Son esprit avait éludé cet instant pour graver au fer juste le moment où leurs lèvres c'étaient jointe. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour débarquer comme ça chez les gens ? Harry dévala les escaliers, il avait honte de l'avouer mais il allait s'enfuir comme un lâche. Ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'un Griffondor. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa course. Non se n'était vraiment pas digne d'un Griffondor. Il avait décidé d'aller le voir et il irait le voir. Il remonta les escaliers et aller de nouveau frapper à la porte quand il s'interrompit dans son élan. Et si finalement se n'était pas lui qui lui avait déposé le livre. Il lui rirait au nez. Il se retourna et détala les escaliers une seconde fois. Il lui enverra un hibou pour le remercier au cas où c'était bien lui, sinon il s'excuserait de son erreur. Mais enfin, il n'avait plus 15 ans, il pouvait quand même affronter Malefoy et lui demandé si c'était bien. Si c'est le cas il le remercierait et partirait et dans le cas contraire il s'excuserait et partirait. Il était un homme et Malefoy ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Il rebroussa chemin pour la deuxième fois. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte. Tourna le dos à la porte.

-Et bien, j'espère que cette fois ci c'est la bonne, railla une voix de l'autre coté du porche. Je suis sur que la vieille Madame MacAllister serait enchanté de recevoir un aussi fringant jeune homme si elle avait été là.

Harry piqua un fard. Il s'était trompé de porche. Mais ce n'était pas ça faute tout ses porches se ressemblaient. Il s'était trompé de porche. N'importe qui aurait pu confondre. Il s'était trompé de porche. Et Malefoy était là avec son sourire arrogant, son jean sexy et son pull noir qui faisait ressortir l'albâtre de sa peau. L'image d'un loup de dessin animé aux yeux exorbité et à la langue pendante flotta dans son esprit. C'était exactement son état actuel.

-Bon allez, c'est Noël, dit Malefoy. Entre.

Harry ne répondit pas mais suivi le blond à l'intérieur. L'appartement de Draco était luxueux mais sans être clinquant. Les teintes vert et argent prédominé sans être de mauvais gout. Il y avait des peintures de scène un peu partout. Des portraits. Des bibelots partout sur les meubles et une grande bibliothèque remplie de livre. C'était joliment décoré. Malefoy avait du gout. Mais n'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi ?

-Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de Saint Potter ? Demanda Draco en s'asseyant dans un de ses fauteuils indiquant à Harry de prendre place dans l'autre. Car, je suppose que c'est moi que tu es venu voir pas la vieille MacAllister. Whisky Pur Feu ?

-Oui, merci, répondit Harry tandis que Draco faisait apparaitre le breuvage. En effet, continua t-il. En faite, je suis venu te poser une question. Non, excuse-moi, je connais déjà la réponse. Je suis plutôt venu te remercier.

.

Draco leva un sourcil et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

-Et de quoi ?

-C'est toi, dit Harry. C'est toi qui as déposé le livre sur mon bureau.

-Mais de quoi…

-N'essai pas de nier je le sais, interrompit Harry. Tu es le seul à part Ron qui savait et tu es le seul qui en avait la possibilité. Alors je ne sais pas a qui tu as graissé la patte, a qui tu as fait du chantage ou tué et enterré dans ton jardin pour obtenir ce bouquin mais merci. Merci.

Un silence pesant les entoura après les remerciements d'Harry. Draco semblait captivé par quelques choses au fond de son verre. Harry ne sachant quoi faire décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il remercia Draco de son hospitalité et s'apprêta à partir quand il reconnu sur un des meubles la même figurine que son filleul lui avait montré la veille. Harry retint un rire. Malefoy serait-il fan de cette saga pour enfant ? Il regarda plus attentivement, les peintures accrochées au mur. Elle représentait toute le même personnage dans des situations différentes. Il caressa le visage sur le portrait. Ce garçon brun, aux yeux vert. Ses yeux. Ses yeux lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

-C'est toi

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Draco s'approcher.

-C'était ma seule condition en dehors du nom, continua t-il en désignant le portrait. Je voulais qu'il ait tes yeux.

-C'est toi ? Demanda Harry, interloqué. Tu es Moly Dacrafe.

-Oui, dit Draco en riant. Et toi qui croyais que je prenais racine dans mon appartement. Tu ne te serais jamais douter que je suis en faite UNE auteur célèbre dans le monde moldu. Je dois avouer que mon agent à plus de talent pour les anagrammes que moi.

-C'est moi, s'exclama Harry. Pyter Hartor, c'est mon anagramme. Je suis le héro de tes livres. Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

-C'était mon seul moyen de te sortir de ma tête, soupira Draco. Tu as toujours été là à t'incruster dans mon crâne. A être dans la moindre de mes pensées, dans mes rêves. Draco se resservit une rasade de Whisky pur feu, la vida d'une traite et continua : Un jour je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mis à te dessiner dans diverses situation. Rien de pervers, rassure-toi. Je te dessinais dans une forêt, sur le dos d'un monstre volant et au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis mis à écrire les histoires qui allaient avec les dessins.

-Ca ne peut pas être moi, dit Harry lentement. Tu me déteste.

-Tu ne connais pas l'adage moldu qui dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour, dit Draco en se détournant d'Harry. Je te haïssais pour m'empêcher de t'aimer. Ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur, ce n'était pas rien pour moi. Je t'aime Harry. Je t'ai toujours aimé aussi loin que je m'en souvienne et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin. Et je crois que si je n'étais pas à moitié saoul je n'aurais pas le courage de te l'avouer, continua t-il en riant. Alors voilà, j'ai épanché mon petit cœur de con. Je n'attends rien en retour, rassure-toi. La seule chose que je te demande c'est d'attendre d'être dehors pour rire.

Harry observa le dos de Draco. Etait-il sérieux ? Il l'avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il prit le bras de Draco et le força à lui faire face. Le cœur de Harry battait tellement vite qu'il avait peur qu'il lui sorte de la poitrine. Malefoy avait écrit une histoire sur lui. Il hantait ses pensées. Il le dessiner. Un sourire niait naquit sur le visage d'Harry. Malefoy était amoureux de lui. Il l'aimait autant que lui Harry James Potter l'aimait. Oui, il pouvait l'avoué maintenant, il était bel et bien amoureux de Draco Malefoy. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer car c'était inavouable une chose pareil. Mais la vérité était là. Il aimait autant Malefoy qu'il l'horripilait preuve qu'il était fou d'amour. Harry sourit. La déclaration de Draco fut un déclic. Non, son baiser fut un déclic, sa déclaration fut une confirmation. Draco le regarda interdit. Harry lui prit le visage et caressa ses cheveux blond, descendit sa main le long de sa joue et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il retira son doigt qu'il remplaça par ses lèvres.

-Si c'est une plaisanterie, informa Harry. Attends que je sois parti pour rire.

Draco reprit les lèvres d'Harry pour lui intimer sa réponse.

-Harry, murmura Draco en interrompant leur baiser. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tes sentiments sont réciproques ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit Harry. C'est juste que t'embrasse bien.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire et passa une main tendre dans les cheveux broussailleux d'Harry.

-Je ne suis pas un cadeau, tu sais, l'informa Draco.

-Tu es le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on puisse espérait, répondit l'intéressait avec sérieux.

-Joyeux Noël, alors, murmura Draco contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Je sais la période de Noël est fini mais c'est pas grave. J'avais envie de publier celle là. Bon si vous êtes pas malade après avoir lu ceci (ou mort hein carrément) Ben laisser moi un review ça fait plaisir au coeur

* * *


End file.
